Chibiusa Tsukino (claymade)
Usagi (Chibiusa) Tsukino is the civilian identity of Sailor Chibi Moon, and the princess of the 30th Century Earth. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 1: Before the Storm Neo Queen Serenity sent her daughter Chibi-Usa to the distant past once again, this time to celebrate her fourteenth birthday. When Pluto asked why her mother sent her back a full month in advance she didn’t have an answer figuring that since most likely a lot of people would show it would take that long to get everything ready. Not believing for a moment that that was all there was to it, yet frightened that she had no idea what it could be. Especially since the Great Freeze would be happening soon Pluto took her to Usagi so preparations could be made. However they materialized only to find the Senshi locked in battle, fighting against other strange grey monsters. Unfortunately they were fast and there were too many civilians nearby hiding or cowering or injured—for them to risk using their most wide-scale destructive attacks. Despite this their experience allowed them to eventually gain the upper hand. Sensing that things were going badly for them the monster attacking Sailor Moon switch tactics and joined its fellow by rushing at Tuxedo Kamen from behind. Before it could slice the masked man's unprotected back he was rescued by Chibi-Usa. Sadly the split-second of distraction caused by her and Pluto’s sudden appearance, the surviving two monsters made their move. One threw itself at Sailor Moon, its four blades slashing in from every direction. The startled girl tried to leap away, but didn't quite make it, and two of the blades ripped bloody gashes in the forearm she had thrown up as an instinctual defense. She tumbled away, clutching at her arm... which left an opening for the monsters to escape. Pluto tried to chase after them while the others checked on Moon, but wasn’t fast enough. Sailor Moon assured everyone that she was fine as it was only a small cut. After Mask healed her they began wondering who this knew enemy was. However with no knowledge to go on all they could was wait for their return. But as week after week went by, they saw no further sign of their strange, grey-skinned opponents. They remained vigilant, but there were no attacks, no hints, no clues, nothing to go on. At length, they began to wonder if the creatures had been related to any larger threat at all. At the same time, they were preparing for the unexpected event of Chibi-Usa's birthday party—coinciding with the much more expected event of Usagi's own birthday party, since both mother and daughter shared the same birthdate of June 30th. The preparations were a whirl of confusion and chaos as more friends, family and other Sailor Senshi were pulled in. Soon the event had begun to snowball beyond any of their expectations, taking on a life of its own. The number of attendees kept growing and growing and growing, as the two girls ended up inviting more and more people that they hadn't seen in a while. Overall, the atmosphere of the Tsukino household and those associated with it was a joyous—if slightly frazzled—excitement. The only one who found it hard to partake of the feeling was Sailor Pluto. Even on the visits she made in her civilian guise of Meiou Setsuna, she found it impossible to shake the foreboding that had taken hold of her. Chapter 3: Heard in Secret The Senshi were just finishing up the party invitations when they were interrupted by Pluto. Rei, Ami and Usagi quickly put two and two together when she explained Haruka and Michiru’s encounter with a Dark Kingdom youma, and realized that the Dark Lords were back. Realizing the others had no idea what they were talking about the told them about the Dark Lords of Nerima. Setsuna wanted to go into further detail on the Dark Lords so Usagi decided to go get Luna. As she was leaving she suddenly stumbled while holding her chest in pain. Assuring the others she was just short of breath, she darted off on her self-appointed mission, leaving the other Senshi with yet one more troubled thought weighing on her mind. Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate Luna explained to the assembled Inner Senshi, Artemis, Chibi-Usa and Mamoru what she had heard from ease dropping on Ranma and Akane’s conversation. Not feeling right about just attacking them outright despite what they’d learned they decided to try and reason with the Dark Lords. They were interrupted by fireworks going off and realized that it was the Dark Lords trying to get their attention. Though they were surprised when they only found Ranma they were quick to call him out when tried to tell them that he wasn’t there to fight. Seeing this Ranma started to explain what was going on only for Luna to come out and tell him that she knew he was trying to trick them. Ranma’s nervousness at seeing her and Artemis presence made the Senshi even more suspicious. However as they didn’t want to put Kasumi in danger they refused to tell him how they knew he was lying. As Mercury tried urge Ranma to see reason he pulled out Ukyo’s flour bomb to escape. Mask mistook this as an attack and attempted to stop him only to be intercepted by Konatsu. Taking that as proof that Ranma was planning on a sneak attack the Senshi attacked. With the cats no longer visible Ranma was able to stop Moon before she could attack Konatsu focusing the Senshi’s attention back on him. Ranma was simply to fast for them and would always be gone before their attack could hit. Realizing this Mercury had them use wide area attacks. By that point Konatsu defeated Tuxedo Kamen so as the Senshi rushed to his aid the two made their escape. Luckily it was mostly Kaman’s pride that was hurt. However as they were checking up on him and figuring out what to do next they were attacked by Kodachi with paralysis powder. Jupiter saw the attack coming and shoved Moon and Mask out of the way before it could hit. Seeing the crazed look in Kodachi’s eyes Moon stopped Mask from hurting her when he gained the upper hand. Believing that she was being manipulated by Ranma she attempted to use the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on her. Since Kodachi wasn’t as strong as Ranma Mask was able to keep her distracted while Sailor Moon prepared. Seeing Moon level her scepter at her Kodachi rushed to stop her. Tuxedo Kamen tried to stop her only to be tricked and knocked out. Sailor Moon couldn’t stop her attack so just had to withstand Kodachi’s blows. Ranma threw himself in front Kodachi in a futile gesture of defense. Much to his surprise they were both unharmed however her attack did finally unleash the memories she refused to acknowledge. With a sob, the gymnast turned and ran for all she was worth leaving Ranma to just stare in bewilderment, and the Senshi with another confirmation that he was evil. With no other options Ranma just went with it. Telling the Senshi that it was all a trick and challenged them to a fight against the rest of the Dark Lords the next day, if they won it would prove they weren’t evil as they would the Senshi alive. As the Senshi were still recovering from the effects of Kodachi’s paralysis powder they could only watch as he left. Moon instantly knew that she had been manipulated as Ranma knew she wouldn’t shoot him in the back. Despite that she still wanted to believe him. there first duty was to find Kodachi before Ranma could recapture her. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna and Artemis made their way toward the appointed place for the showdown, as they went over the plan on how to deal with Ranma’s slaves. When they arrived Mercury became suspicious when she only sensed 5 people given what happened last time. Before they could react Konatsu appeared and scooped up Luna and Artemis and placed them into a crate where they’d be out of the way. The fight was a complete free for all while the Senshi except for Sailor Moon were fighting defensively because of the huge number of combatants no one was able to fully exploit an opening when they gained an upper hand. Realizing this Ranma decided to focus on Mercury so she couldn’t activate anyone’s Jusenkyo curse. This freed Shampoo up to attack Tuxedo Kamen freeing up Akane to focus on Sailor Moon as well as preventing him from assisting her. Sailor Chibi-moon attempted to attack Akane only for her to use a chunk of debris to knock her wand out of her hand. Sailor Moon proved to be deceptively fast this combined with her raw, practiced experience made her quite formidable. She still had nothing resembling a chance to go on the offensive allowing Akane to metheodically push her back. Chibi-moon recovered her want in time to prevent Akane from backing her into a corner as she was forced to dodge. Akane used Chibi-moon’s head as a quick springboard to launch herself at Moon. However this time she was stopped by Sailor Venus who launched a bruised and charred Kuno at her. The two martial artists collided and as Akane tried to push the unconscious kendoist off her Venus’ Chain wrapped around her as well. She was freed when Ranma took a break from drawing Sailor Mercury's fire to toss a Moko Takabisha into Sailor Venus' back, sending her stumbling forward. This gave Sailor Moon the opening she had been waiting for this whole fight. Which was exactly what Akane was counting on: taking the harmless attack in exchange for the opening that she needed. Since she wasn’t brainwashed the attack had no affect on her. Just as Akane was about the perform the finishing blow Sailor Pluto came out of concealment and launched a Dead Scream at her. Akane was only saved by the intervention of Shampoo who stepped in front of the attack. Sailor Moon tried to check on Shampoo only for Pluto to stand protectively in front of her. She called her out for breaking their promise, but Pluto was unapologetic as it was obvious that Akane was a willing participant. As Moon was interrupted from trying to figure out what to do next by an enraged Ranma plowing into Pluto sending the Senshi flying in an end-over-end tangle of limbs. Ranma never even let Pluto touch the ground as he chased after her with a series of punishing strikes that kept her aloft, while Sailor Moon desperately pleaded for him to stop. The pounding was finally ended when Moon transformed into Princess Serenity the sheer power of which drove Ranma to his knees. Serenity demanded that Ranma explain himself. With Shampoo hurt Ranma decided that it was best to give up. Sadly Zhang had been watching the fight and chose the moment Serenity accepted Ranma’s surrender to test Unit-Zero. Serenity suddenly started screaming in pain and transformed back into Usagi. As she lay jerking and spasming in a fetal ball on the ground. The other Senshi thinking that the Dark Lords had something to do with it attacked Ranma in a blind rage. After Ranma escaped they rushed back to check on Usagi. The pain eventually caused her to pass out. The rest of the Senshi along with Luna and Artemis clustered around her as she was held in Tuxedo Kamen’s arms while he tried to use his healing power, which had no affect. Realizing the dangers of where they were they decided to take her back home. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy A brittle, strained silence filled Usagi's bedroom, as Mask, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the Senshi, both Inner and Outer, were packed into the room, all of them anxious over what had happened to her. Setsuna recognized it as the first symptoms of The Great Freeze leading them to believe that Ranma must have had something to do with it. Hotaru told them about the demons who attacked her and Ryoga. Hearing that Ryoga saved Hotaru Usagi tried to argue with an uncaring Haruka that changed thing, but it proved to taking for her. Since the Dark Lords knew who they were the Outers decided to stay at a Hotel until things were settled. Though Hotaru opted to stay a little longer. To everyone's great relief, Usagi started to show signs of recovery as the afternoon wore into evening which helped to lighten the mood of the other Senshi tremendously. Hotaru stayed as long as she could, doing her best to support Usagi and Chibi-Usa, but eventually had to leave. When Minako asked Usagi what she wanted to eat without hesitation she asked for Curry. As Minako left to go give the request to Usagi’s mother Artemis went with her. Moments later Mamoru, Ami, Rei and Makoto rushed out, upon hearing a commotion. It turns out that Ryoga had tried to sneak an unconscious Hotaru into Usagi’s parents bedroom only to be caught by Artemis. After coming to Hotaru explained to the others what happened leading to varying degrees of concern and utter puzzlement from them. However Rei had the most extreme reaction. The revelation that the Dark Lords knew Usagi true identity and where she lived sent her into a panic. The others were able to calm her down a little by pointing out that none of Ryoga’s actions so far showed that he wanted to hurt them. Chibi-Usa theorized that like with Prince Diamond and Usagi aswell as Naru and Nephrite Ryoga had fallen in love with Hotaru. Never thinking of herself as someone who engenders much romantic attention Hotaru was at a complete loss for words. Usagi's recovery had continued, but she was still weak, and with the added worry of her secret identity being known, the other Inner Senshi had determined to guard her through the night. During which Chibi-Usa continued her defense of Ryouga's infatuation with Sailor Saturn. Chapter 8: Foes in Need While Usagi had been rapidly recovering the Inner Senshi were unwilling to leave her undefended, especially now that they learned that her identity was known. The group was surprised when Hotaru called and specifically asked for Ami. Ryoga had come with her and the Outers after telling her that Tanizaki Heavy Industries was who actually attacked them. However since he was in his piglet form Ami was going over to help figure out away to change him back. Chibi-Usa suggested that they bring him there but Rei vehemently refused. Usagi wanted to believe him which nearly started an argument between the two until Ami interjected. Chapter 10: Ties That Bind The Senshi of Fire, for her part, was talking with Luna and Sailor Moon's mother, who had calmed down—somewhat—from her earlier worried anger. Sailor Moon couldn't quite overhear what they were talking about, and was torn between desire to know and worry about just what the three people in the world most devoted to getting on her case might be discussing between them. Chibi-Usa was a bit closer, watching intently but not participating in the conversation. Jupiter was keeping watch so saw Naru as she and her mother were running to her house. Undoing her transformation Usagi ran out to greet her and instantly knew what happened when Naru told her that a man broke into her house and attacked her. However her heart leapted with hope when she explained how she got away. Usagi explained to the others that Ranma was fighting his possessions. Telling Naru and her mother to stay there and Chibi-Usa to stay as look out the rest went to deal with Ekim-Rannma. She was later contacted by Sailor Mercury who asked her to call Helios. He realized something was up when saw all the people that were with her such as her grandparents. However there was no time to explain Sailor Chibi-moon told him that Sailor Moon was hurt and there was a demonic portal and they needed the Golden Crystal. While it was dangerous to use the Golden Crystal so soon after the fight with Queen Nehelinia as the caretaker it was not his decision to make. After getting Tuxedo Kamen’s location he made his way to him. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air When the girls returned they took their family to the Tendo Dojo so they’d be safe against Tanizaki. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Melinoe’s bonds had become weak enough for her to snatch Chibi-Usa's dream before Helios realized she had fallen asleep. After explaining who she was Melinoe demanded to know after so many countless years of watching over humans why her brother would develop feeling for her. There was so simple answer to that question, but before Melinoe could press the issue Helios arrived. Helios assured Chibi-Usa that he would allow this to happen again, but was surprised when she told him not to as she wanted to tale to Melinoe again. The next day she tracked down Hotaru only to see her talking to Ryoga so left them to their devices. When Hotaru found her later she took the opportunity for some Girl Talk. It was clear that Hotaru was out of her depth in these matters, and Chibi-Usa's chest swelled a little at the chance to provide the answers. She told her about the first time she and Helios kissed. This reminded her of her conversation with Melinoe so she told Hotaru about it. While worried about the danger Melinoe represented Hotaru hugged her friend and said she’s help however she could. Chapter 12: On the Offensive That night Chibi-Usa met Helios and Melinoe again to provide her answer. She explained that there really wasn’t anything unique about her she and Helios came together through random chance. The simple fact that they did get back together is what makes her special. Change only played a small part the main part was choice. Melioe’s response to this as well as Chibi-Usa’s offer of friendship as they might be sisters one day was to end the conversation immediately. Helios could just watch in astonishment as someone made his sister retreat. Chapter 14: In the Balance As Mercury looked over Usagi’s vitals Chibi-moon linked her life force with her while the Senshi and Ranma were scattered around the room. Hearing that she had a week or two at most to live Pluto was ready to track the clone down and kill her. Ranma and Chibi-moon argued that Unit Zero was just as much a victim, but there was nothing they could do as there was only one Star Seed between them. After an hour Mercury had Chibi-Usa so that she could recover her strength. She came across Ranma rewatching Tanizaki’s press conference. He was trying to figure out what was off about the way he fought. She tried to figure out why Tanizaki would try to steal the Silver Crystal given all the power he already had. Ranma answered that he seeks to become the most powerful, no matter what, and can't stand the idea of someone being more powerful than him. However the conversation went off the rails when Ranma started telling her about all of the styles he had fought against causing her to think he was making fun of her. After Tanizaki’s press conference the Senshi gathered to discuss what to do now that they had to fight the JSDF. Taking Ranma’s words to heart Chibi-usa realized that Tanizaki was just using them as weapon and came up with a way to show them the truth. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Chibiusa’s plan was to have Helios bring as many people from across the nation who would listen which turned out to be more than half of Japan to the dreamscape. So the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. The martial artists except for Ranma who wanted to how it went down stayed awake to guard the real world in case Tanizaki tried to attack while they were pulling this off. Melinoe could sense the effects of the Nekoken within Ranma and started messing with him until her brother stopped her. Once everyone was gathered Ranma and Sailor Pluto looked over the assembled throng, watching faces that were increasingly alight with excitement as Sailor Chibi-moon, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained all that Tanizaki was doing. Even Ranma was impressed by Kamen’s way with words. After he was finished a tense, expectant silence filled the air for a heartbeat, before the crowded began cheering. From their they began discussing what they could do to help such as staging protest against the government. Later the Outers, Mercury, Ranma, Chibi-Usa, and Helios were watching the news of the various protests as they discussed what to do next. Ami wondered if they could talk to Tanizaki himself, but that was shut down by both Ranma and Helios. Ranma was sure that he would fight to the very end, and goes down swinging, while for some reason Helios couldn’t contact his dream-self. Realizing that Ranma had an incisive grasp of their enemy's perspective Pluto asked for his opion on Tanizaki’s next move. Ranma’s reply was that he would attack. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters The family held themselves up deep in the heart of the Dark Kingdom to hold the ill and injured. with Beneda and so many others off in the human world, Ikuko had volunteered to help Saeko. As Saeko looked over Mousse and she made the monsters as comfortable as she could. Kenji sat next to their daughter, as did Luna, Artemis while Sailor Chibi-moon kept her stabilized. When she looked up to see Zhang she attempted to stop him, but was far to slow. She and the others could only watch in horror as his swung his blade at Usagi’s neck. Only to be stopped by an awoken Mousse. Knowing that with his arm incapacitated he was no match for Mousse he tried to goad him again only to end up making a mistake himself when Mousse didn’t fall for it. With no other choice Zhang ran only for Mousse to quickly give chase. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn Helios and Chibiusa talked to each other as Melinoe eavesdropped quietly until she mentioned Genma’s name. Realizing he was dead Melinoe reminisced about his unique nightmares. Helioe’s called his sister out for using the man’s guilt to torture him, but Chibi-Usa that, that was the reason Genma didn’t run away thanked her. While she wasn’t taking Melinoe’s side, she stressed that what she was doing wasn’t wrong, just the way she did it. Chapter 18: The Final Gambit The Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Sailor Senshi along with five lemures, three daimons, a single droid and three youma gathered around Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying Sailor Moon on his back. As they raced towards Tanizaki Heavy Industries a cold, determined fury kept hold of Ranma only the memory of what Shampoo had done for him kept him from racing him ahead. When they reached the city Sailor Chibi-moon asked him about his fight with Tanizaki reminding him that he still hadn’t figured it out yet. Despite Konatsu preventing the Nameless One from making its sacrifice it was still able to free itself by sacrificing its host Ekim, deciding that if it couldn't get free to consume everything, then at least it would destroy the world instead. The group scattered in different directions everyone running headlong with all the speed they possessed as huge tentacles crashed down from a portal in the sky. Hearing Pluto and Mercury discuss how dire the situation was she convinced Pluto that using the Golden Crystal despite the risk was the right choice to make. Like what they did with Sailor Moon against Metalia Mercury assured Sailor Chibi-moon that the Senshi would join their power with hers. Summoning Helios she asked him to use the Golden Crystal again he was about to remind her of the dangers before glancing at the portal. Once it was in her hand she transformed into in her own Eternal Moon Princess form. Shortly afterwards she was joined by the rest of the Senshi all except Sailor Saturn who stayed to fight off the horde. Without any further words she raised the Golden Crystal and began to channel her power into it. The Inner Senshi gathered behind her to lend her their power. The combined powers swirled together, a storm of unbelievable might. Sailor Chibi-moon used the Golden Crystal to amplify it even further, reaching new heights in her use of the ancient weapon that was her birthright through her father's lineage. Her arms began to tremble with the effort of marshaling it all, and she could feel the Golden Crystal heating up in her hands, but she ignored the pain. Once she got used to the huge amount of energy she was channeling Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto lent her their power. Tightening her grip on the Golden Crystal, she called on every bit of power stored within it, tapping the very deepest reserves of the strength it had gathered from the beautiful dreams of humanity, using every last shred of it completely. When Melinoe arrived the Senshi were pouring all their power into the Golden Crystal so couldn't interrupt what they were doing, though Sailor Pluto did look over at her. Helios also gave her a terrified, stricken look, but she was only there to see Sailor Chibi-moon who stunned her by asking what took her so long to get there. After getting over her shock she claimed that she was helping the Senshi fight of the Nameless One because letting the abomination wiping out all life would mean no more humans to torment with nightmares. A flabbergasted Helios lent his power as well and for the first time in untold millennia, the siblings combined their power. When Helios then reached out to all the humans across the world to asked them for their aid as well. Melinoe thought back to Chibi-moon’s claim that she also had a role in humanity’s dreams and decided to put it to the test by calling on all those who had lost hope. The power of seven planetary avatars, two eldritch beings, the beautiful dreams and the terrifying dreams of all humanity all focused in on the legendary Golden Crystal, clasped in the hands of the youngest Princess Serenity, inheritor to the legacies of both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. She accepted it all. The beautiful aspirations and the painful doubts. The hopes for tomorrow and the fears for that same tomorrow. She took in every last bit of it, then with a wordless cry, she released the magic scouring the entirety of the Nameless One's prison dimension with holy magic, space and time itself set ablaze by the forces at play. Only the tiniest, most minuscule fraction of the attack's power escaped back through the destabilizing portal, but even that was an immense paroxysm of golden flame that lit up the night sky. Afterwards the Senshi all crumpled while Melinoe and Helios no longer having the strength to maintain their presence in the physical world returned to Elysion. Melinoe’s last thought before she faded was to admit how extraordinary Sailor Chibi-moon was. Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima